Life with Brothers (a TMNT) fanfic
by Fandom's Secret Weapon
Summary: Saratoga is no normal girl. She used to have mutant turtles as brothers, and a mutant rat as a father. Now everything changed. Fallow Sara on her journey. This is how Sarasota Hamato died...


"Saratoga! C'mon, we're going to be late!" My brother, Raph, yelled in my ear. "What will we be late for again?" I asked, half asleep. "Training, stupid." My older brother said. I grabed a pillow, and chucked it at his face. Judging by the loud _thud_, I hit him.

He growled a bit, then walked out, slaming the door behind him. Brothers, I thought. I hesitantly opened my eyes, expecting the light fom my really bright lamp. But the insanly bright light wasn't there. I sat up, and looked for some slippers, not wanting to step on the cold, hard, concrete ground.

I found some, and slipped my feet in. Then I made my way to my closet. I put on a green tank top, black spanks, and of corse, my matching green mask.

After tying my hair into a pony tail, and slipping all of my clothes on, I walked out to the dojo.

Now, a little word before you meet my faimly. They are, well how do I put this? Mutants. Ok, well were mutants.

My four brothers were originally human, like I am now. But when they were younger, this weird stuff called mutagen was spilled on them; so they turned into turtles. Our teacher/Sensai/Dad had the same thing happen to him, except he turned into a rat.

Now where does Saratoga (me) fit into all of this? Well the youngest brother, Michaelangalo, is my twin. But I was never mutated. So so far, I've got to live a some what normal life.

Some what.

The brains of the family, Donatello, or Donny as we call him, was able to make enough retromutagen for everyone. So now, we are all humans! And today is my brother's first day of school.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when a throwing star landed right next to my head. "Dudette, get your head out of the clouds, and train!" Mikey exclaimed. I smirked, and ran to meet up with him.

Once in the dojo, I knelt next my brothers, infront of Master Splinter. "Today my children, we will work on teamwork. Saratoga and Michealangalo against Rapheal, Leonardo, and Donatello." Splinter explained. Leo and Raph's eyes went wide.

"Master Splinter, that's not fair to them, at least give us Mikey!" Leo said. Splinter laughed. "My son, you will be fine. Now, grab your weapons! Begain!"

I smirked as I oulled out a 2 foot stick from my back. "What are we, a Piñata?" Raph teased. My smirk grew as I pressed a button that made 2 2 foot blades appear. Raph's new pale face paled even more.

Mikey swong at Donnie, Donnie blocked it and swong back. Pretty soon, non of the two were in a balenced fight. No one was going anywhere soon.

Raph and Leo soon got bored at watching them, and decided to attack me. Leo came straight at me. I was able to deflect him easily. Then Raph came at me. I twirled my double ended sword and knocked his sias out of his hands and into the tree.

Raph growed, and I took that as an opportunity to knock him in the ground. 1 down, 2 more to go.

I turned my gaze to Leo, who started to charge at me. I swong at him, effortlessly deflecting every strike. Finally, I was able to knock his swords across the room. He looked over at them, and I back flipped over him, with his back was facing me.

He then turned around to where I was, and kneed him in the stomach. He doubled over in pain. I smiled, and ran to help Mikey. But I was a little to late. He already defeated Donnie.

"Hajime!" Sensai yelled. We all raced over to him and kneeled. "Good work today my children. Now, you must get ready, school starts soon." We all knelt. My brothers went to get some food. I laughed and ran to the bathrrom. Sucks to be them!

I washed I off, then hopped out. I wrapped a towel around me, then walked to my room. I put on some skinny jeans, a green long sleeved shirt, combat boots, and retied my mask.

I put my twin-blades, shethed, in my backpack then swong it over my shoulder and ran down the spiral staircase. April O'Neil was already there. Shes an old family friend.

"Look, there's my fellow kinuiche! " (No idea how to spell that!) April smiled and gave me a hug. "Ha, yup! Did the boys leave any food?" I asked, walking to the kitchen. "How would I know? I just got here!" April said. I laughed and nodded.

When I got into the kitchen, there was a plate of eggs and bacon with a cup of green tea next to it. I sat down, and wolfed it down. "I guess you trained hard thus morning!" April teased. I stuck my tounge out at her, then looked at my phone.

"Boys, hury up! We have 25 minures 'till school starts!" I yelled. Soon evry one was down here.

Leo has brown, hair and his dark blue eyes. He was wearing a dark blue t-shirt, a couple dog tags, jeans, and white converse.

Raph has black hair and his bright green eyes. He was wearing a red t-shirt with a black leather jacker. His pants were black jeans, and he had on his combat boots.

Donnie had his brown eyes and red-brown eyes. He wore a nice purple shirt with a black tie. He had jeans and purple converse. He also had a lot of string bracelets on.

Mikey had his sandy blonde hair and baby blue eyes that we shared. He had on a orange tank top, jeans, and tennis shoes.

"Everyone ready?" I asked. They nodded and grabbed their backpacks. "By sensai!" We all yelled. "Good bye my children, and be safe." Splinter said. He came up to me and gave me a hug.

"Watch your brothers, Saratoga." Splinter instructed. "Of corse Sensai." I replied.

"Let's go kick school's butt." Mikey yelled. We all cheered and ran out of the lair. I could barely hear what sensai said.

"Teenagers..."

****THIS BE THE MAGICAL LINEBREAK****

We pulled up to school. April's aunt drove us. "Have fun you guys!" April's aunt yelled. I laughed. "I'll try." She smiled and drive off. "Let's get you guys to the office." I said.

As we walked down the halls. I could hear whispers coming from the students.

"Who are they?"

"The one in the blue is hot."

"Look at the one is orange's muscles!"

"Why is she with them?"

"Look, it's the freak!"

That last comment came from a living Barbie. Her name is Natasha. My brothers didn't hear he comment.

"Lil' freak, I'm talking to you!" She said and pushed me making me run into Raph. "Sara watch it!" Raph growled. "Yeah Sara, watch what your doing!" Natasha teased.

My brothers turned around and looked at her. "Who are you?" Leo asked. She smirked. "No, blue boy." Leo mouthed 'blue boy' Donnie just shrugged.

"I'm Natasha. But my question is, why are you hanging out with a stupid loser and friendless freak like her." Natasha said. Mikey's face got red.

"What did you say?" Mikey growled. "Nothing orange freak, I wasn't talking to you!" Natasha snapped. Now Raph got mad.

"Don't talk to my little brother like that!" Raph practically yelled. "Calm down Red. It's just some teasing." Natasha laughed.

"Come on guys, let's go." I told them. They nodded and left.

A/N: I'm sorry but I do not own the amazingness of Teenage Mutant ninja turtles.


End file.
